Archsaint Six Paths
Archsaint Six Paths was a Late-Nascent Soul cultivator residing in Inner Star Seas within the Scattered Star Seas. He is the ruler of the Devil Saint IslandChapter 557. He is renown as the leader representing practitioners of the Devil Dao in the Inner Star Seas. The Archsaint's existence is responsible for a state of relative peace between the practitioners of the Devil and Righteous Daos. A cultivator of similar strength to the Archsaint exists to ensure a balance between the two groups. Together both the Archaint and his counterpart lead the Starfall CoalitionChapter 562. Assault on the Heavenly Star Island After the Starfall Coalition emerged, they encircled and pushed back the Star Palace to the Heavenly Star City. As a leader of the coalition, the Archsaint personally attempted to assault the Heavenly Star City to crush the Star Palace. This attempt awoke the Heavenly Star Sages from seclusionChapter 1133. Underestimating their power, the Archsaint was forced to retreat. Now awake, the Star Palace began regaining ground lost to the coalition. Near Destruction The Archsaint knew that the sages cultivated the Divine Essencefused Light and were bound to the Heavenly Star Island. Knowing that they were reaching the end of their lifespans, he along with the coalition decided to pursue a war of attrition. Unfortunately, he did not know that that there existed a one-month period that occurs every century, where the Heavenly Star Sages were free to roam across the Inner Star SeasChapter 1136-1137. Unknown to the Archsaint, the Heavenly Star Sages decided to kill all other Late-Nascent Soul cultivators residing within Inner Star Seas. When the restrictions disappeared, the sages traveled to the main base of the Starfall Coalition and used a technique to detonate all the power of the Divine Essencefused Light they had gained throughout their lifespan. This resulted in a doomsday explosion that killed several Nascent Soul cultivators belonging to the Starfall Coalition and Wan SanguChapter 1204. Luckily, the Archsaint managed to survive the blast. He took advantage of the fact that all cultivators within the Inner Star Seas thought he perished in the assault. Now the only remaining Late-Nascent Soul cultivator in the Inner Star Seas, the Archsaint plotted to become the sole ruler. He secretly took over the body of Wan Tianming who had become the leader of the Righteous Dao faction within the Inner Star SeasChapter 1215. Now controlled by the Archsaint, Wan Tianming became renown as the sole Late-Nascent Soul cultivator in the Inner Star Seas. First Meeting and Demise Leading the coalition, the Archsaint gradually pushed back the Star Palace to their Heavenly Star Island. Since the Heavenly Star Sages were now absent from the world, the Archsaint had no reservations and launched an all out assault on the Heavenly Star Island. The Archsaint used the offensive Heavenly Windfire Formation to confine the Star Palace to the Heavenly Star Island and gradually wear down their defensive formation. Unfortunately, this assault would force the Palace Master of the Star Palace to request external helpChapter 1202. The Archsaint learned that the Star Palace had summoned the renown Late-Nascent Soul Han Li after receiving reports of Nascent Soul elders of the coalition being effortlessly slaughteredChapter 1208. However, the Archsaint was still confident that he could dispatch Han Li or entangle Han Li long enough for the coalition to destroy the Star PalaceChapter 1213. As a result, the Archsaint confronted Han Li after the Star Palace launched a surprise attack. Unfortunately, the Archsaint severely underestimated Han Li who was able to effortlessly swat away both Late-Nascent Soul stage devils summoned by the Archsaint. The situation grew increasingly grim as Han Li continued to effortlessly destroy his techniques. The Archsaint experienced true terror when he found he was unable to escape from Han Li. In a final act of desperation, the Archsaint used his ultimate survival skill granted by his Six Apex Devils Art. He split his Nascent Soul into six fragments attempting to flee in six directions. Unfortunately, Han Li was prepared for this and simultaneously destroyed all six using arrows infused with Divine Devilbane LightningChapter 1218. Abilities and Treasures Six Apex Devils Art When cultivated to the peak stage, a cultivator can summon Devil Soul Fragments to possess a body. Depending on the strength of the body and caster, the summoned devils can possess strength rivaling Deity Transformation cultivators. References Category:Male Category:Nascent Soul Category:Starfall Coalition